dan_vsfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Guide
Main Characters Dan Dan is a very-short tempered man with a mission to get revenge on anyone and anything he deems had wronged him. He always calls his best friend Chris whenever he's plotting or enacting revenge, often in the middle of the night. He has said that he has before been thrown out of libraries and placed in multiple jail cells. His everyday outfit consists of blue jeans, black sneakers, and a black T-shirt that says 'Jerk' in white letters. He also has black hair, green eyes, a soulpatch, slight stubble on his chin, and sharp teeth. Chris Dan's best friend and Elise's husband. Despite how much Dan torments him, he's always on call whenever Dan needs help with one of his revenge schemes. He has been shown to constantly fall asleep, even at the wheel of his car. His outfit consists of a blue shirt, an orange over-shirt, green cargo pants, and white socks with brown flip-flops. His facial appearance has light brown hair and blue eyes. He is also a notoriously bad driver, as it is mentioned by both him and Dan that he is constantly running over byciclists. Elise Chris's wife. She is shown to be constantly annoyed with Dan's antics with revenge, though she never tries to stop her husband whenever he goes off to help Dan. She will occasionally help him herself, though this is very rare. One instance of her helping was in the pilot episode when she helped him get back at the state of New Mexico. She normally wears a white T-shirt, blue hip huggers, and red sneakers, though in the pilot episode, she changed into a black ninja suit with a red scarf.She has maroon shoulder-length hair and purple eyes. She has been shown to have incredible ninja skills and the ability to fly a complex alien spacecraft. Mr. Mumbles A ragamuffin cat Dan rescues from the animal shelter. Though tattered and often shown with knotted up fur, she maintains a cute charm. Dan initially mistakes Mr. Mumbles for a male, hence the name. Recurring Characters Elise's Parents Don and Elise senior are very critical critical of Elise's husband, Chris, and seems to deeply disapprove of him. Hortense A young woman working for the Burgerphile fast-food chain. Dan was romantically interested in her. Crunchy A laid back hippie frequently encountered by Dan during his revenge plans. Ben Elise's teenage younger brother. He is allergic to cats and dislikes Chris just as much as Elise's Parents, usually calling him "Fatso". Madame Zelda A local psychic. Dan is convinced she's "the real deal" but usually just absconds instead of paying her, so she has come to hate him. Ninja Dave The last member of a ninja clan that had a blood feude with Elise. After she and Dan spare him he opens Ninja Dave's Cookie shop, which becomes a recurring location in the series. Villains The Wolf-Man A monster, whom Dan blamed for scratches on his car. His human form is used as a background character in later episodes. Dr. Pullem A super villain that has been Dan's dentist since he was little. The Imposter Also known as a telemarketer, his true name is unknown. He looks alot like Dan and stole his identity at one point, after he is sent to prison for something Dan did he swears vengance. The Maniac A chainsaw-wielding maniac who attacked the forest ten years ago. He is a parody of Jason Voorhees and Leatherface. The Lemonade Stand Gang A lemonade stand group of juvenile delinquents who extortion those who do not want lemonade. Chad The manager of the gym Chris and Elise go to who later turns out to be a robot, like his henchmen. Amber Dan's beautiful anger management instructor. The Boss A demon who was Dan and Chris' rude and selfish boss. Terrifi-Guy An arrogant and selfish superhero who destroyed Dan's car. Category:Characters